fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Planowane OC:' *'Chou' - specjalista, motyle, pochodzi z Linphei, wypuszcza w kierunku wroga mnóstwo świecących motyli, które go atakują, chłopak Somni ♥ jego imię jest japońskie i oznacza "motyl". Kolor przewodni - pudrowy róż. Broń - wachlarze *'Ji-Min' - specjalista, pochodzi z planety Hoggar, chłopak Alison ♥ Walczy kataną i shurikenami. Jest bardzo szybki i zwinny. pomyślałam, że Ji-Min mógłby być synem jakiegoś członka klanu podobnego do tego Shimada, wobec czego w przyszłości musiałby dokończyć dzieło ojca, który niebawem umarł. Ojciec wywierał na nim ogromną presję i za życia trenował z nim każdego dnia jemu się to nie podobało po śmierci ojca opuścił rodzinną planetę Hoggar, aby rozpocząć naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie. Kolor przewodni - ciemny fiolet. Aktor do portrayals - Charles Melton. Strój z czasów kiedy był członkiem wyżej wspomnianego klanu - KLIK *'Talia' - czarodziejka morskiej bryzy, pochodzi z odległej, podwodnej planety - Atlantis, gdzieś poza czasem i przestrzenią, z dala od zgiełku Magicznego Wymiaru, została ona zatopiona w wyniku wojny, mieszkańcy cudem ocaleli, lecz wbrew pozorom - nie przeszkadza im życie w odosobnieniu, mają bardzo rozwiniętą technologię (inspiracja Atlantydą) i nie chcą opuszczać swojego domu. Mało kto wie o istnieniu podwodnego królestwa, znacznie różni się ono od Andros, bowiem cała planeta jest przykryta wodną powłoką, co również znacznie utrudnia opuszczenie planety, ponadto, w odróżnieniu od planety Andros, na Atlantis nie ma syren, mieszkańcy planety to wyłącznie czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Co ciekawe, mieszkańcy Atlantis są w posiadaniu ogromnego złoża energii, magicznej energii, zwanej Sercem Atlantis, to z niego czerpią energię i siłę, dzięki czemu są znacznie potężniejsi i silniejsi od mieszkańców planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Serce Atlantis, a raczej jego moc pozwoliło mieszkańcom na rozwój technologii, pojazdy są znacznie szybsze, a na całej planecie jest szybki i w dodatku magiczny internet. Ze względu na to, że planeta została przed laty zatopiona i cały czas tkwi pod wodną barierą, jest obfita w liczne wodospady, jeziora, rzeki, strumienie i morza. Rodzice Talii są władcami planety, a ona następczynią tronu. Jest szalona i nieco porywcza. Uwielbia zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, lecz wcześniej wcale tak nie było - jako dziecko była wyjątkowo nieśmiała, nie chciała zawierać znajomości z rówieśnikami, przez co miała kłopoty z zawieraniem znajomości i do teraz zdarza się, że nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w nowym otoczeniu. Często używa zdrobnień, uwielbia słodkie i urocze rzeczy, jest bardzo miła i uprzejma, a także łatwowierna, daje się wykorzystywać, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jej emocje są bardzo skrajne - najpierw może skakać z radości, a po chwili zaszyć się w kącie i płakać. Jednak wszelkie chwile słabości nie trwają u niej zbyt długo. Jej ulubiony kwiat - grzybien, zaś kamień szlachetny - szafir. From the name of a town in South Australia, perhaps meaning "near water" in an Australian Aboriginal language. *'Lesedi' - czarnoskóra czarodziejka światła pochodząca z planety Romulea, wychowywała się w biednej, thumbwielodzietnej rodzinie, potrafi wróżyć z kart, a także z dłoni, przewidywać przyszłość w magicznej kuli, uwielbia błyskotki, zawsze przy sobie ma talię kart Tarota. Prawda jest taka, że dziewczyna na początku swojego życia została porzucona przez swoją matkę - królową - i została znaleziona w rzece przez biedną kobietę, cygankę, która pomimo doskwierającej biedy nie miała serca zostawiać dziecka w rzece. Nadała jej imię Naomi po Naomi Campbell xd. Moce po Iridessie, a imię od niezzzastąpionej Rochi <3, oznacza ono "światło" w języku Tswana. Jej pixie - pixie kolorowego wiatru xd indiańska inspirowana Cher i Pocahontas, latają wokół niej takie piórka i liście kolorowe, kruczoczarne, długie włosy splecione w dwa warkocze, opaska na czole z piórkiem. Rodzice - KLIK. *biologiczny brat tej pani ^ kolor przewodni - żółty/złoty. Ma takiego pięknego kota sfinksa kanadyjskiego czarnego o imieniu Izyda. Broń - chepesz KLIK *'Bachaav' Raja (बचाव राजन्) - chłopak Melindy, który uratował ją w dzieciństwie podczas gdy jej planeta uległa thumb|leftzniszczeniu przed thumb|Od przekochanej Rochi <3 zamrożeniem??? otworzył jakiś portal czy coś aby mogła bezpiecznie uciec. Kolor przewodni - bursztynowy/czerwony/bordowy/pomarańczowy. Fryzura - pomieszanie numeru 7 i 9 KLIK ma typowe dla Triangualnów znamiona na ciele. Broń - katar KLIK. Ze względu na fakt, że tak jak inni mieszkańcy jego planety, chłopak jest pacyfistą, broni używa praktycznie wyłącznie do ochrony bliskich, nie wyrządza krzywdy bez powodu, rozważnie korzysta z broni. Nazwisko pochodzi z hindi i oznacza obronić Means "king, ruler", from Sanskrit राजन् (rajan). **natchnęło mnie **jak tak teraz czytam Traingulum **to pomyślałam, że ten mój pan **mógł właśnie za pomocą pierścienia (swoją drogą, idea genialna) **uratować siostry przed zamrożeniem **ukradłby ojcu np. **i no **i niedługo potem jego samego by spotkał ten los **no i by został zamrożony **a po tym jak Melinda uratowała planetę, usunęła tę barierę, która uczyniła ją niewidoczną i odmroziła mieszkańców to pomyślałam, że mogłoby się jej coś stać **pamiętam, dokładnie pamiętam, że coś miało jej się stać **straciłaby całą energię życiową **bransolety by wygasły **zdobyłaby Enchantix i w ogóle **ale byłaby bliska smierci **bowiem poświęciła całą swoją moc, cała energię życiową, aby uratować planetę **planetę, której była księżniczką **i **wszyscy ją opłakują **i transportują do Alfei **tam pielęgniarka nie potrafi jej zdiagnozować **ten pan mój po odmrożeniu pragnie ponownie spotkać ukochaną **ponownie kradnie pierścień ojca **i trafia do Magix **pod Alfeę **przekracza barierę **i pragnie odszukać Melindę **dowiaduje się, że jest na granicy pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią i mogą być to ostatnie chwile jej życia **Alison, jako czarodziejka miłości jest poruszona gestem młodzieńca, jak i samej Melindy **jest pod wrażeniem uczucia jakie ich łączy **Widzi, że młodzieniec roni łzę, rzuca lecznicze zaklęcie "Łzy Agape", które zmienia zwykłą łzę w leczniczą **ta ląduje na klatce piersiowej Melindy, w pobliżu serca **bransolety ponownie zaczynają świecić **Melinda odzyskuje siły witalne **otwiera oczy **i rozpoznaje w przybyszu z Triangulum swojego ukochanego z dzieciństwa, który już raz ją uratował przed śmiercią **zakochani są znowu razem **a somnia pyta **"Skąd wziął się ten typ?" **no, to takie dopracowanie tej idei z wakacji, kiedy to nie było do końca wiadomo co się stało z mieszkańcami xd **chciałam żeby Alis nosiła ze sobą zawsze buteleczkę z tymi leczniczymi łzami, ale nie byłoby to fajne chyba gdyby polała nimi Melindę xd **więc pomyślałam, że butelkę zostawię na inny raz i dam jej umiejętność zmieniania łez w lecznicze, jeśli osoba roniąca ją jest przepełniona miłością do drugiej **tak jest przynajmniej romantyczniej xd **i no **po całej akcji pan z Triangulum rozpoczyna naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie, aby już zawsze być blisko Melindy **Mogłaby dopiero odkryć w sobie taką zdolność *'Caleb' - pan animag z Animorphii, chłopak Delouise. Kolor przewodni - turkusowy. Broń - kastet ze szponami no, coś jak Wolverine miał xd **lampart **taki dziki trochę z niego kot **zażarty w walce **wierny **a jednak **kochany **potulny **kot ze Shreka **cicha woda brzegi rwie **o tak bym powiedziała **ale w sumie na odwrót **że niby sprawia pozór takiego ostrego i w ogóle, a jest miły, kochający, przyjacielski, wierny **trochę wyalienowany jednak,a jednocześnie bardzo chce zdobyć uznanie innych **animag, tak jak zasugerowałaś **dla Del zrobiłby wszystko **kocha ją całym sercem **taka trochę ciepła klucha z niego w środku **choć nigdy by się nie przyznał do tej swojej wrażliwej strony **bo nie wiem miał ciężkie dzieciństwo i wpajano mu, że wrażliwość to słabość **i szybko musiał dorosnąć cośtam *... - otyła czarodziejka z Sereni. Miała ogromną rodzinę, która w istocie była również trupą cyrkową. Dziewczyna całe życie mieszkała na walizkach, ponieważ wraz ze swoją liczną rodziną nieustannie podróżowała po całym Magicznym Wymiarze, jednak gdy jej rodzina zawędrowała do Magix, a ... dowiedziała się o Alfei, niemal od razu wyraziła chęć rozpoczęcia tam nauki. Jeszcze za czasów pracy w cyrku, dziewczyna odgrywała rolę klauna. Jest radosna, nieco postrzelona, pozytywnie zakręcona i rządna przygód, mimo to, często zdarza jej się miewać huśtawki nastrojów. Zarówno pomysł na postać, jak i jej wygląd zostały zainspirowane jedną z kreacji Farrah Moan, która nie została przez nią wykorzystana w programie RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars 4 - KLIK. *... - czarodziejka z Espero. Ojciec urodził się i wychował na Animorphii. Po mamie odziedziczyła skośne oczy, a thumbpo ojcu - kocie uszka (przypisana forma, zarówno do niej, jak i do jej ojca, to kot syjamski). Jest dystyngowana, elegancka, miła i uprzejma. Bardzo dba o pielęgnację swojej cery, często stosuje różnego rodzaju maseczki. Ogółem pielęgnacja to jej największa pasja. Na co dzień stawia na delikatny, naturalny makijaż, który jest typowy dla mieszkańców Espero KLIK. Uwielbia pić herbatę, zwłaszcza zieloną. Nie rozstaje się z wachlarzem. Nie lubi gdy na zewnątrz pada deszcz, ponieważ jest przyzwyczajona do ciepłego klimatu Espero, a tam nigdy nie było chmur, czy deszczu (nie licząc wizyty Valtora w trzecim sezonie, jeden z mieszkańców planety wspomniał w tamtym momencie, że na Espero nigdy nie ma chmur). Zarówno pomysł na postać, jak i jej wygląd zostały zainspirowane jedną z kreacji Manili Luzon, która nie została przez nią wykorzystana w programie RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars 4 - KLIK. Prawdopodobnie, dziewczyna ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, jednak wszelki słuch po niej zaginął, a ... niechętnie porusza ten temat. Jej strój w podstawowej transformacji jest w pewnej mierze zainspirowany Chun-Li z gry Street Fighter. Pozwolę sobie wkleić opis planety od razu Espero - Espero jest najjaśniejszą i najbardziej spokojną planetą w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. Obszar ten jest pełen wielkich miast, wykonanych z lekkiego i wiklinowego lub białego bambusa. Wszystko jest otwarte i przestronne, budynki są blisko siebie, a inne występują w parach. Ludzie noszą jasne tuniki lub togi, nie ma strażników, policji ani broni. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi i przyjaźni. Na planecie zawsze jest bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Szczególnie ważne i cenne dla planety są Zaczarowane Kody Espero. W sezonie trzecim Valtor i Trix zaatakowali tę planetę, szukając jej magicznych skarbów. Espero stało się wtedy bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscem z dużą ilością chmur, i tak było dopóki Valtor nie został pokonany. Co ciekawe, "espero" to łacińskie słowo oznaczające "mam nadzieję". Nazwa Espero może nawiązywać również do Hesperus - planety Wenus widocznej nad horyzontem wyłącznie po zachodzie słońca. *Amber (imię od Rochi <3 pamiętaj o przypisie) - adopt od Liścia - czarnoskóra czarodziejka, której moce są w thumbpewnym stopniu zainspirowane Raven Baxter. Jest jasnowidzem. Dysponuje telepatią i prekognicją. Bardzo często miewa różne, krótkie wizje, obrazujące nadchodzące wydarzenia. Doskonale wie co się wydarzy. Jest biseksualna. Uwielbia kolor fioletowy, co można wywnioskować od razu gdy się na nią spojrzy - nawet jej włosy są w tym kolorze. Pochodzi z planety Isis. Jako mieszkanka tej planety, jej moce są również powiązane z minerałami. Uwielbia imprezy i towarzyszący im klimat, muzykę i świecące neony. Jest starsza o rok od innych uczennic Alfei, ponieważ oblała jeden rok, ku niezadowoleniu swoich bogatych rodziców. Jej moce są podobne do tych, którymi dysponuje Darcy, ale jako czarodziejka używa ich w dobrym celu. Uwielbia lata dwutysięczne, ówczesną modę, muzykę, etc. Jej kształty są nieco rubensowskie. Tak jak Diaspro ma wokół siebie kilka kryształów w trakcie transformacji, które służą jej do obrony, jak i ataku. Ulubiony kamień szlachetny - ametyst. Znaki zodiaku - Panna i Jednorożec. Od angielskiego słowa bursztyn oznaczającego kamień szlachetny utworzony z żywicy kopalnej. Jakieś imię dla pupilka/Pixie - Azura. KLIK Imię dla matki - Beryl ciekawepokim Ksywka - Lil' Banjee. Jest raperką. Aktorka do portrayals - Pepi Sonuga KLIK Daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka krewna Diaspro, jednak Amber wyrzeka się swojego królewskiego pochodzenia i nie widzi siebie w tej roli, czego nie popierają jej rodzice. Ogółem jej rodzice nie są z niej zadowoleni :v Bliźniaczą wróżką Amber jest thumb|left|Azura od Rochi <3Azura - Pixie błyskotek, brokatu i cekinów (Pomysł niezastąpionej Rochi <3)thumb|moodboard od Liścia <3 ---- Cadi - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Animorphia, obdarzona mocami iluzji. Tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety, dziewczyna ma przypisane do siebie cechy konkretnego zwierzęcia, w które może również się przemienić. W przypadku Cadi, tym zwierzęciem jest kot. Czarodziejka jest sierotą, jej matka zginęła przy porodzie, a ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej i bał się, że nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć ciężaru, jakim jest samotne wychowanie dziecka; ogarnął go paniczny strach, zostawił nowonarodzone dziecko na łonie natury i wszelki słuch po nim zaginął. Cadi została znaleziona w dzikiej puszczy przez rdzenną mieszkankę planety, a mianowicie czarodziejkę, która mieszkała w usytuowanym na drzewie, skromnym domu i tak jak Cadi, miała do siebie przypisaną formę kota. Kobieta zaopiekowała się czarodziejką i starała się zastąpić jej matkę. Przekazywała jej swoją wiedzę i obdarzyła ją ogromną miłością. Dorastając w dziczy, wśród zwierząt, Cadi nabrała wielu zwierzęcych instynktów. Stosunkowo szybko nauczyła się korzystać ze swoich mocy, razem z towarzyszącym jej opiekunce stadem wilków wyruszała na liczne polowania. Od małego wykazywała się niemałymi pokładami energii. Uwielbiała płatać figle i stroić sobie żarty, co nadal sprawia jej niebywałą przyjemność. Miała również ogromny temperament, który został jej do dziś. Dzięki dość surowym warunkom, w jakich się wychowywała, i doświadczeniu, jakie zdobyła mieszkając na Animorphii, uodporniła się na wiele czynników zewnętrznych. W wieku piętnastu lat, okrutni kłusownicy wtargnęli na Animorphię, aby schwytać i zabić rzadko widywane na innych planetach zwierzęta, objęte ochroną na planecie Cadi. Pod jej nieobecność, ich ofiarą padła opiekunka czarodziejki, która stanęła z nimi do walki. Niestety, poległa w tej walce i odebrano jej życie. To wydarzenie odcisnęło ogromne piętno na sercu dziewczyny. Powstrzymywała się jednak od łez, nigdy nie lubiła okazywać swoich słabości. Postanowiła opuścić planetę i udać się do Magix, aby tam rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek, zwanej Alfeą. Obecnie, jej życie powoli się układa. Dobrze spisuje się w szkole i marzy, aby pewnego dnia zostać słynną czarodziejką. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szmaragd, zaś kwiat - krąpiel Chantriera. Osobowość - szybka, - zwinna, - silna fizycznie i psychicznie, zahartowana na bodźce zewnętrzne, - nie lubi okazywać swoich słabości, twarda, - przebiegła, - odrobinę szalona, uwielbia robić psikusy innym, wykorzystując przy tym swoje magiczne moce, co często irytuje innych, ale jej sprawia niemałą przyjemność i satysfakcję, - temperamentna i wybuchowa, łatwo się denerwuje, - zdolna do oszustwa, - podstępna, - podejrzliwa, - waleczna, - odważna, sprawia wrażenie osoby, która niczego się nie boi, - żądna przygód i nowych wyzwań, - zażarta w walce, - nieugięta, - ciągle stawia sobie wyżej poprzeczkę i dużo od siebie wymaga, chce być najlepsza we wszystkim co robi, a jednocześnie niewiele się przy tym napracować, - typ samotnika, - woli spędzać czas samotnie, niż w większych grupach, - introwertyk, - nie szuka przyjaciół na siłę, - buntowniczka, - tajemnicza, - zachowuje się jak kot; łasi się, pomrukuje, zdarza jej się skakać po stołach i miauczeć w trakcie rozmowy, - ze względu na fakt, iż nigdy do tej pory nie uczęszała do żadnej szkoły i wychowywała się dosłownie w dżungli, nie jest przyzwyczajona do panujących w Alfei zasad, co prowadzi do często komicznych sytuacji z jej udziałem (tu ma być przypis, inspiracja Wrednymi dziewczynami), - „Macie, bowiem wiedzieć, że są dwa sposoby walczenia, trzeba być lisem i lwem” - Nicollò Machiavelli Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Survival' 'Iluzja' 'Psikusy' Wygląd 'Codzienny' - rude, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, zazwyczaj jej włosy są zaplecione w dwa warkocze, - para kocich uszu na czubku głowy, - koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, - oliwkowa cera, - wąskie usta, spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa kły, - ostre paznokcie, które służą jej za pazury i mogą się wydłużać, dzięki nim nie musi używać nożyczek, - koci, mały nosek, - kocie oczy, jej źrenica jest nieco zwężona, jej prawe oko jest barwy złocistej, a lewe zielonej - ma heterochromię, - charakterystyczne czułki na czubku głowy, - wyraziste, grube brwi, pomiędzy którymi często maluje parę pojedynczych włosków. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Animorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animorphia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphii pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Twila 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' thumb|left|206pxBliźniaczą wróżką Cadi jest Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart. Informacje *'Urodziny:' 22 listopada *'Magiczny znak:' Żywiołak *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Zielony, pomarańczowy i żółty, a także inne, stonowane barwy, przywodzące na myśl jesienne liście opadające z drzew. *'Hobby:' Walka, survival, iluzja, a także psikusy. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej kocim ogonie. #Po jej kocich uszach. #Po jej kocim nosku. #Po jej długich paznokciach. #Po charakterystycznych czułkach, które znajdują się na czubku jej głowy. #Po heterochromii. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Cadi jest autorstwa Liścia. *Imię Cadi jest skróconą formą imienia Catrin, które z kolei jest walijską formą imienia Catherine, którego pierwsze trzy litery tworzą słowo ''cat, a to w przetłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego oznacza "kot". **Autorka postaci zdecydowała się na takie imię, ponieważ bardzo skojarzyło jej się z protagonistką filmu "Wredne dziewczyny" reżyserowanego przez Marka Watersa - Cady Heron. *Postać Cadi i jej charakter zostały zainspirowane postacią powyżej wspomnianej Cady Heron oraz Catry, pochodzącej z serialu animowanego "She-Ra i księżniczki mocy", opartego na motywach kultowego w latach osiemdziesiątych serialu o tej samej bohaterce. *Maska, którą Cadi ma na twarzy w swojej podstawowej transformacji, jest zainspirowana maską Aquarii, która ubrała ją na finał 10 sezonu RuPaul's Drag Race. (tu powinien być przypis, link do maski - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/10/f2/a710f2c0047c7311816daa8efda73ee9.jpg) *Projekt codziennego stroju Cadi początkowo miał być wykorzystany dla Meygan - jednej z postaci z uniwersum Bratz, jednak ów projekt w finalnej wersji nieco się zmienił, wobec czego autorka postanowiła go wykorzystać u Cadi. *Jej brwi zostały zainspirowane Sashą Velour - drag queen, która wygrała dziewiątą edycję RuPaul's Drag Race. Galeria Transformacje= Cadi transformation by A.G.jpg Cadi Charmix by A.G.jpg Cadi Charmix artefacts by A.G.jpg Cadi_Charmix_broszka_by_A.G.png |-|Codzienne= Cadi ID by A.G.jpg |-|Okazjonalne= |-|Inne= Cadi projekt 3 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 1 by A.G.jpg Cadi skrzydełko by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 4 by A.G.jpg |-|Od Was ♥= Cadi szkic by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Przypisy ---- Aaliyah - czarodziejka pochodząca z Desertii, inspirowana paletą cieni Hudy Beauty "Desert Dusk". Ojciec - rdzenny mieszkaniec Desertii, zaś matka - szlachcianka z planety Isis, po której odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do błyskotek i kamieni szlachetnych. Strój jakiś - KLIK Osobowość - wyniosła, - poważna, - pewna siebie, - samodzielna, - samotniczka trochę, - rozpieszczona, nieprzyzwyczajona do biedy, - rzadko kiedy otwiera się przed kimś; skryta, - wiecznie zamyślona, - małomówna, - elegancka, - bardzo inteligentna, przez to uważa się za lepszą od innych w pewnych kwestiach, przez to nie za bardzo przepada za pracami w grupie. Woli zrobić coś sama, a dobrze, niżeli podlegać komuś innemu i się ograniczać, - shady lady. Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' - lekko spiczaste, dżinnowe uszy, które ukrywa pod hidżabem. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftDesertia '- planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Z teleskopu widoczna jest jako ogromna, piaskowa kula pokryta nielicznymi jeziorami. Jeśli obserwujący dobrze się przypatrzy, zauważy obszary lasów. Na Desertii za największy smakołyk uchodzą owoce gruszy, które zostają sprowadzane specjalnie dla rodziny królewskiej oraz na święta, gdyż zbyt wysoka temperatura nie pozwala na uprawę. Na Desertii dba się o to aby technologia była cały czas rozwijana, dla poprawienia jakości życia. Odpowiada za to grupa specjalnie wyszkolonych Desertian. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Na planecie tej nierzadko dochodzi do kataklizmów związanych z burzami piaskowymi oraz suszą, co sprawia, że występuje ogromny kontrast - czasem bogate dzielnice sąsiadują z terenami dotkniętymi biedą. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' *więc, jest sobie taka szlachcianka z planety Isis. I jest ta jaskinia cudów na Desertii. W której są jakieś takie różne kryształy etc. No jak Aladynie. I ona została wysłana na Desertię aby jej strzec, bo nie wiem. To nowo odkryty towar na planecie. Nikt nie wie jak się z nim obchodzić, więc warto aby ktoś z zewnątrz, ktoś doświadczony się tym zajął. Ta czarodziejka została wybrana spośród tysięcy kandydatek, nie wiem, jakieś losowanie czy coś xd no mniejsza. Zostaje wywieziona na Desertię, aby strzec jaskini *no i co *strzeże jej *mnóstwo skrabów *drzewa z kryształowymi owocami *korony *brylanty *kryształy *cuda wianki *i jedna *cudem zachowana lampa *jedna jedyna, która ostała się na Desertii *jedyny ślad po dżinnach *nawet jeśli *to kto wpadłby na pomysł, że w tej starej, zakurzonej lampie jeszcze ktoś żyje *Owa czarodziejka słyszała legendy o dżinnach *postanowiła sprawdzić czy faktycznie są prawdą *potarła ją *i uwolniła dżinna *trzy życzenia *love story nananana *ostatnie życzenie *"Chcę być przy Tobie do końca życia" *i bum *uwalnia dżinna *miłość *bimbałki *ślub w krainie dżinnowej *oczywiście wszystko incognito *i jest ciąża *i jak ta zwykła czarodziejka przetrwa ciążę *skoro nosi w sobie tak ogromne pokłady magicznej energii *rodzi dziecko *bym tu wstawiła scenę rodem z Zaplątanych *że nie wiem *może ją uratować jedynie wywar z owocu z drzewa kryształowego *Dżinn idzie zerwać potajemnie *i zostaje schwytany przez strażników *i zabity *bang *a ta czarodziejka postanawia zostać na Desertii do końca swoich dni *aby być jak najbliżej męża i miejsca, w którym się poznali 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Aaliyah jest autorstwa Rochi. *Imię postaci zostało nadane w hołdzie dla śp. Aaliyah Haughton - wybitnej piosenkarki R&B. **Imię to pochodzi z języka arabskiego i oznacza "najwyższa", "najbardziej egzaltowana", "najlepsza". Galeria Aaliyah ID by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 3 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah Enchantix projekt by A.G.jpg Przypisy ---- Amber (imię od Rochi <3 pamiętaj o przypisie) - adopt od Liścia - czarnoskóra czarodziejka, której moce są w pewnym stopniu zainspirowane Raven Baxter. Jest jasnowidzem. Dysponuje telepatią i prekognicją. Bardzo często miewa różne, krótkie wizje, obrazujące nadchodzące wydarzenia. Doskonale wie co się wydarzy. Jest biseksualna. Uwielbia kolor fioletowy, co można wywnioskować od razu gdy się na nią spojrzy - nawet jej włosy są w tym kolorze. Pochodzi z planety Isis. Jako mieszkanka tej planety, jej moce są również powiązane z minerałami. Uwielbia imprezy i towarzyszący im klimat, muzykę i świecące neony. Jest starsza o rok od innych uczennic Alfei, ponieważ oblała jeden rok, ku niezadowoleniu swoich bogatych rodziców. Jej moce są podobne do tych, którymi dysponuje Darcy, ale jako czarodziejka używa ich w dobrym celu. Uwielbia lata dwutysięczne, ówczesną modę, muzykę, etc. Jej kształty są nieco rubensowskie. Tak jak Diaspro ma wokół siebie kilka kryształów w trakcie transformacji, które służą jej do obrony, jak i ataku. Ulubiony kamień szlachetny - ametyst. Znaki zodiaku - Panna i Jednorożec. Od angielskiego słowa bursztyn oznaczającego kamień szlachetny utworzony z żywicy kopalnej. Jakieś imię dla pupilka/Pixie - Azura. KLIK Imię dla matki - Beryl ciekawepokim Ksywka - Lil' Banjee. Jest raperką. Aktorka do portrayals - Pepi Sonuga KLIK Daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka daleka krewna Diaspro, jednak Amber wyrzeka się swojego królewskiego pochodzenia i nie widzi siebie w tej roli, czego nie popierają jej rodzice. Ogółem jej rodzice nie są z niej zadowoleni :v Bliźniaczą wróżką Amber jest Azura - Pixie błyskotek, brokatu i cekinów (Pomysł niezastąpionej Rochi <3) Osobowość - wyluzowana, - wychillowana, - pokojowo nastawiona, - dojrzała, - lekkoduch, - trochę arogancka w stosunku do niektórych osób? nie wiem, - buntowniczka, - silna osobowość, - przyjacielska na ogół, - odstaje od swojej wpływowej, szlachetnie urodzonej rodziny, - sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, która doskonale wie czego chce i dąży do osiągnięcia celu, - ambitna, - nieco opryskliwa, - nigdy nie owija w bawełnę, - odważna, - ma temperament, - nie boi ubrudzić sobie rąk, - chłopczyca trochę Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Isis jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy ---- 'Układ strony do skopiowania' Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala